


Daddy Cool

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he wanted more attention from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 57. (Posted to LJ on February 26) HAPPY BIRTHDAY [swizzasnake](http://swizzasnake.livejournal.com/)! Beta'd by [evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place post-Broken Arrow.

Dad is doing his best to keep in touch. 

Mostly postcards. Glossy, garish, “wish-you-were-here” from glamorous locations that make Tony think the old man is living in a Elvis movie without the music.

Sometimes he sends an email asking about the team, especially Ziva. 

Tony shoots back perfunctory answers mentioning Tim’s Elfquest doings, or Abby’s latest antics, but never Ziva’s mysterious man in Miami.

Then there’s the pictures. Always a different girl, usually young enough to be his daughter, if not younger.

It’s like looking into a mirror that shows Tony his own future. 

He doesn’t like it at all.


End file.
